


A Better Day is Impending

by nepaha



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Bullying, Depression, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepaha/pseuds/nepaha
Summary: Makoto Yuki, our stoic charmer, was feeling particularly down after deep thinking about the shadows. Luckily, he has people who know just how to get him running again.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A Better Day is Impending

Another morning, class, evening for what? To get closer to losing the one thing that brings them close to others? Maybe just this one time, doing his job may hurt him more than if he left it alone. This job, of course, was the task of putting the arcana shadows out of their misery. The dark hour required him to meet people, to connect with them to an extent...possibly just to lose all of what's been built up upon. Current thoughts aside, Makoto knew that Yukari, Mitsuru, Aki, and the rest of S.E.E.S. would never just abandon him, but that doesn't stop the decay.

...Now isn't the time for this..

Freeing himself from the captivity of his own mind, he trudges onward toward the exit, already dressed in the full Gekkoukan uniform. Almost immediately when he arrives, a voice reaches through the bustling halls of the building.

"Yuki, a moment please?"

Standing to the side of the hall, none other than Mitsuru Kirijo stood before him. However, he didn't want to talk to her, so he had a better idea. Makoto put his hands on pretend motorcycle handlebars, hunched over, and started rapidly producing noises. Anyone with a brain would have thought he had something wrong upstairs, but Mitsuru just glared long and hard at him. Shortly after, she started to mimic him and ran through the halls making loud motorcycle noises.

"Miss Kirijo, stop this at once! I'm offended!" Yelled a teacher, who was promptly passed by said person in their vehicle. Makoto now doubled over in laughter at both the fact that Mitsuru was driving an invisible motorcycle while running, and because he came to the realization that the author made an SMT: Persona 2 reference. After he was done crying and rolling on the floor in his fit, he realized he needed to head to class, which only turned out to be boring as it usually was. 

During class, Junpei lost his safety scissors that didn't fit his fingers anymore, so he tried to borrow some from Makoto. Since Makoto was a real man, he uses an orbital cannon to make precise cuts, so he didn't have any. Instead, he stomped Junpei until he was doubly as flat as the paper, and then showed him a picture of Chidori's face. Being the extreme virgin he is, he instantly hardened at the sight of her through the phone screen. "Gee, thanks Yuki!" he cheerily responded as he used his thighs to cut the tape holding his pencil box shut.

After class, Kenji started following him and wouldn't shut up, so he grabbed Yukari and rammed a pencil through her eye. "Ouch." she said before convulsing and dying in the middle of the classroom. "Woah, thanks so much Yuki!" Kenji said as he dragged Yukari to the bathroom to defile her corpse. Now that the day was done, it was really crowded and he didn't want to wait to get out, so he pulled out his evoker to clear out the crowd outside the school. He got back to the dorm about 20 minutes earlier than usual.

"Vrrrr....vroom!" greeted the motorcycle. Ken also walked in, but he thought Windows 98 looked in his general direction so he pissed himself and went to cry in his room. Windows 98 wasn't even looking at him, she was frozen on the blue screen of death and had been looking that way for several hours now. Akihiko also saw Ken running towards the stairs and decided to pummel him as flat as Junpei for absolutely no reason. Makoto saw this and got bored since he sees Ken get bullied and cry everyday, so he just ignored the pained cries to lay down on his bed. Fuuka existed on the way there. 

Once he arrived in his room for the sweet night's rest, and the free day following it, he had to decline quite literally everyone he had formed a bond with because everyone wanted a piece of him, excluding Yukari. Makoto guessed his day wasn't bad thanks to his friends cheering up the majority of it. He was thankful that he fell asleep to the quiet sounds of a Junpei-free dorm, and Ken still crying from still being beaten by Aki and now Koromaru. His dream was of Orpheus playing the song "Rock & Roll McDonalds" for no reason.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction, posting this as of 3:40 am. Leave a comment, or don't.


End file.
